Sewing a Heart Together
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: Fang left two years ago... seems long but Max is trying to get back to her normal self. Will a visit from and unwanted guest change Max's opinion? R&R


Sewing a Heart Together By: XXHeartlessrobotXX

Disclaimer; I do not own Maximum Ride.

Max P.O.V ' I can't believe he left us all' that's what I've been thinking for the past two years. I have still been a good leader to my flock... But it's hard. Fang had always been my rock and he left. I love him, and my heart is broken. Angel came to the couch where I was chilling on. "Max, you want a hug?" I smiled. My Angel. "Sure" I hug her. "Hey sweetie, want to go to the movies? Then how about the mall?" She squeals. All of a sudden the whole flock comes down and gives me a bear hug. "Your all welcome" I say and we leave the house to take off.

"OMG! The Hunger Games is such a good movie!" Nudge said as we flew to the mall. Iggy and Gazzy were in the back of the formation talking until we reached the mall. I tell everyone I have a surprise for them and we land. "Here" I hand out everyone $100 bill. "You each get a hundred dollars to spend and its a gift from me." I smile. Their eyes widen. "Max, how did you get this money?" Iggy said. "I won the Mega Million. But with taxes and I gave half to Mom and Ella we have six million left." Everyone starts getting excited. "This money is in the bank and we will use it when we will. Guys we aren't going to have a gigantic shopping spree." I say in my mother tone. "So we can spend some, but not all. Okay?" They all nod their heads and I open the mall doors. The flock runs inside.

I walk in and look at my own $100. ' I need some clothes' I thought and went shopping.

Fang P.O.V

Its a beautiful day at the Jamaican beach and Fang was looking at the sky.

'I wonder if I should visit them?' I thought 'Max has it all under control...right?' I sigh. I have been thinking about her for a while now. ' This is for her protection. Max doesn't need me.' I groan. ' I hate this!' I grab my duffle bag and decide maybe I should see the flock and Max.

Max P.O.V After a few hours I have bags of clothes I bought and I'm still not my regular self. ' Urrggg! Why do I love him?' I yell in my head. " Max!" Nudge, Iggy,Gazzy and Angel all come running back with shopping bags as well. "Thank you so much!" I smile. "Uh, guys I have to tell you something." They look at me curious. "I have money saved in your new bank accounts. I forgot how much, but it's alot." They beam at me as we fly off to the house.

Once I got home we put our stuff away and Iggy started to cook dinner. I set up the movie ' Steamboy' and the others changed to pajamas. I also put on a tank top and one of Fang's old pair of sweatpants. I smiled, 'Fang would of commented on this' I thought. I put on some slide sandals and sat on the couch. Once Iggy finished I set up the table and we ate together. "This was a great day so I want to toast to Max!" Gazzy said holding up his glass of juice. "To Max!" Everyone said and we clinked our glasses. "Thanks guys and thank you Iggy for this great dinner." Iggy blushed and we started laughing. I cleaned the dishes and we sat down for the movie.

Fang P.O.V ' That was a shorter trip than before' I thought. I land at the house. I lug my duffle bag around my shoulders and go to door. I ring the doorbell.

Max P.O.V I hear the doorbell. 'Who could it be?' I thought. I unlock the latch and swing the door open to be faced with obsidian eyes... I gasp Fang. He has gotten taller and he smirks slightly seeing me. I glare and shut the door in his face. I turn around and sit on the couch. "Max, who was it?" Gazzy asks. Angel squeals. "Guys! Fang is here!" Everyone else's eyes widen and they open the door to let him in. I continue to watch the movie.

Fang P.O.V Max opens the door. She had gotten even more beautiful. She had a tank top and my favorite old pair of sweatpants on. 'She looks good in them' I thought and smirked slightly. She sends me a glare and slams the door in my face. A few seconds later the rest of the flock opens the door and let's me in. I greet everyone and notice Max is on the couch watching a movie. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge hug me. "We missed you so much Fang." They say. I smile."I've missed you guys too." Gazzy takes my duffle bag and takes it to my room. "FANG!" Gazzy shouted. "There is an envelope in your room!" Max's eyes widen and she stops the movie. "I'll be back soon." She leaves the house. I open the letter and find a check for a million dollars:

Fang, If your reading this then I hate you. Not really...That's the problem. I won the lottery so I felt obliged to give you something because I care; even though you left. I just want you to know that I still... nevermind. I miss you. Please come home.

-Max

Max P.O.V ' I can't believe I wrote that stupid note' I thought. I dropped my wings and started free falling. Then like at three seconds before I could of died I unflured them and soar up high. ' Whatever. I'm going to MY house'. I flew home and entered my room through my window. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I took a shower and got dressed. I put on some dark skinny jeans, a blood red V-neck with the sleeves torn a bit and black converse. I brushed my hair, curled it slightly and left my room for breakfast. A half an hour later I made breakfast; scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, and fruit. "Flock!" I shouted. "Wake up for breakfast!" I heard everyone's footsteps come down and sit at the table. I smile as I see the flock eat as I drink some coffee. "Max, aren't you eating?" Fang asked. "Fang, we haven't seen Max eat breakfast in a while." Angel said which made him wince. "Why not?" he puts a dead lock stare at me. "Because I don't want to." I glare at him. "Eat" "No" "why?" "Because" "Max". "What!" I slam my plastic mug down. "Please?" "N-O" I respond and start cleaning the dishes. I hear Fang say "If your not eating this breakfast then I will nap in your room." I turn around quickly and glare. "Try me" he responds to my glare. I sigh and turn off the water. Then I sit at the table and Fang puts a waffle on my plate. I stare at it for a while. "I don't want to" I say. "Too bad now eat." I grab my coffee and some blueberries, strawberries and raspberries and eat all the berries. "Am I good now?" I ask. He nods and I glare. "Whatever" I say. Then I walk away.

Fang P.O.V I follow Max outside where she is staring at the lake. I come behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I also rest my chin in the crook of her neck. I smile "I missed you so much. Everyday I thought about you." she started to shake. "I never knew why you left me." I hold her tight. " I was afraid I would loose you." "Well I felt lost."I breathe heavily "Max..." I jerk her around to face me. She wouldn't look at me. Like child rebellion. "Max, look at me." She wouldn't. "Look at me Max." I took her chin to look at me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry... I left because I didn't want to loose the person I love." I brought her into a embrace. She stood there. "I-I don't know Fang. You left me broken hearted. It's been rough for me... but I do love you so I'll try." I grinned and she smiled shyly. "It's good to have you back Max". "I missed you too Fang."

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
